


The Sweetest Things

by SliimyHermit



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Kidnaping, Mentions of Paralysis, Mentions of drugging, Mentions of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SliimyHermit/pseuds/SliimyHermit
Summary: You're a barista. Nothing special. You're used to being a blurred face that no patron would remember. However, you always remembered a cute customer that orders the sweetest items on the menu. Pity that she couldn't possibly remember you.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader, Yandere Original Character/Reader
Kudos: 7





	The Sweetest Things

“Hey man,” Your coworker nudged your arm and subtly gestured towards his right. “That _girl_ is TOTALLY checking me out.” He whispered, his words filled with confidence.

Following his secret gesture, I looked towards his right. You saw normal patrons, recognizing a few since they came often. A few were working, chatting, or gaming at their respective tables. Finally, your eyes landed on a familiar sight, seated at a table in front of a crossed window was a _purple-haired girl_. She dressed cutesy as if she was waiting for her date with a black headband to complete her outfit.

She was also a regular, well at least to you. Ever since you started your job at a local cafe, you slowly became accustomed to rude customers. Snatching their morning coffees and on special occasions, having a full tantrum just because you didn’t add the right amount of whipped cream to their drinks. You were never the one to remember faces, but the day you met the _purple-haired girl_ , she gave you the sweetest smile you’ve ever seen. _It was almost like seeing a rainbow after a severe storm._

Since that day, she came rather often. Almost every day. Ordering the same coffee but a different sweet treat to go on the side.

You didn’t realize that you were staring until your coworker nudged you again, this time at your side.

“Don’t stare. You’re gonna blow it for me.” He hissed as I attended to a customer, handing them their change.

“Hah, only in your dreams.” You snickered, turning to finish a few orders, multitasking between orders. Your coworker wasn’t much help during the morning rush, keeping his position to the right and watched the purple-haired girl, occasionally offering awkwardly flirty looking.

You never complained though, completely used to this sort of routine. However, you weren’t completely over the purple-haired girl’s effect. Throughout the rush, you would glance in her direction. Sometimes she’ll be on her phone, giggling away at her texts and other times, she’d be staring out the window. At one moment, she met your gaze. It was quick, almost getting lost in those _deep blue pools_ until a customer yelled out his order. You’d never had a chance to see if she was still looking at you or get to glance back at her.

The morning rush had ended, and you were finally able to let out a sigh of relief. Most of the morning regulars had gone off to their daily lives and just as expected, the purple-haired girl was gone. You felt a sting of disappointment…or was it anger? Disappointed that you missed another day to talk to the _mysterious girl_ or angry that were drowning in orders while your coworker made googly eyes at the girl.

You watched the clock, counting the seconds passing and praying for an easy afternoon. Your coworker ditched you again for his lunch break, you hoped that he’ll be back on time, but you knew that would never happen.

The cafe was somewhat empty, a few patrons silently drank their coffees and conversed amongst themselves. This wasn’t so bad. Anything was better than the morning rush.

Suddenly the jiggling of the front door’s bell interrupted the silence tranquility you cherished so dearly. You straighten up, running your hands over your uniform to smooth out any wrinkles. Collecting a cup and slipping on some plastic gloves, you prepared yourself for the order.

“Welcome-“ You began, ready for the request, then you noticed who your next customer was.

The purple-haired girl stared at the menu above her, her painted nail placed on her lip as she decided what she wanted. You took a moment to look over her clothing, hoping to get a better look at the outfit she chose for today but it was covered by a light pink apron with a white name tag on the breast pocket of the apron. It’s too small for you to read without leaning in and looking as if you’re staring at her breast. Once she was ready, her gaze glided from the menu and landed on you. She stepped forward and _glossed lips curled into your favorite sweet smile._

“Welcome…” You repeated, internally telling yourself to calm down, she’s just another customer. “How can I help you?”

“Can I have an Iced Coffee, please?” The girl asked sweetly although her voice was less chipper than usual. “With a little more chocolate than caramel if you don’t mind.”

You almost didn’t catch her order, you were busy straining your eyes to see the name tag. You were near desperation. You needed to know her name, you had to! Giving up on your attempt, you got to work at her order and since there wasn’t a line behind her, you took your time. 

As you assembled the drink, you noticed that she was staring at the display case filled with our sweet treats as well as the apron she was wearing had smeared white handprints as if she was touching a powder.

“A baker?” You said aloud, forgetting that she was standing in listening distance.

She perked up, confused. “Pardon?”

“Are you a baker?” You prompted, half of your attention was on her and the other half was on her drink.

You expected her to feel awkward since you observed her without her knowledge but the girl simply smiled and nodded her head.

“You can tell huh? I’m a messy cook.” She laughed, gesturing to her dirty apron then patted her hands on the article of clothing, causing clouds of powder to puff out. “Sorry if I leave a trail.”

You laughed, feeling at ease.

“You’re fine.” Placing her coffee on the table, you offered her a smile.

“Thank you!” Her hand was in her breast pocket as she stepped closer, pulling out a small black purse. You were never this close to her, but you were able to catch a faint whiff of sugar. That could be the white powder that was on her apron.

She pulled out the amount before you could register the treat, deciding to ignore the full process as the exchange happened. The girl used her straw to stir her drink before taking a sip of it. _You watched in anticipation as if your life depended on the quality of the drink._

_“Perfect_.” She giggled cutesy, making you relax even more. This would be the perfect opportunity to ask her for her name. How would it go through? ‘Hey, I watched you all the time. What’s your name?’. That’ll be too awkward.

“Um…who made those?” Your attention was directed to the display case filled with the cafe’s baked goods. Well, she was a baker so she would be interested in the sweets.

“We the staff assist in making them.” It was just a fancy way of saying that you helped in making the goods. The actual baker was someone you’ve never spoken with but early in the morning, when you came in, you had only one job and it was to carefully take each tray of sweets over to the display case.

However, the girl looked impressed. You could see the gears in her head turning as she devised a plan. Her gaze met yours once again.

“Would you mind taste testing some cake samples.” She blurted out.

"Taste-testing?” You didn’t think your day would carry on like this. First getting to finally talk to the mysterious purple-haired girl, then learning her occupation and now finally getting to spend some alone time with her. It was far too good to be true, yet…

“Sure…” 

Her blue eyes shimmered with happiness as she placed her near-empty cup on the table and grabbed a napkin. Her hand was back in her breast pocket, pulling out a pink pen and quickly scribbled down an address and finally, her name…

“Keki…” You tested. The name looked foreign _yet you somehow knew it fitted her._

“It means ‘cake’.” Keki picked up her drink and slid the napkin then twirled on her heel. “See you soon.”

That was it? That’s all it took? It was like a dream. You got her name and where she worked. Just a few hours ago, you were sulking to yourself about your coworker and your job, now you’re going to eat cake with a cute girl.

For the first time in a long while, you waited patiently for your coworker to return. Your good mood couldn’t be ruined by him or any annoying customer. The moment he stepped into the cafe, you clocked out and made a straight beeline to Keki’s bakery.

The trip itself wasn’t long, it was actually a good distance. You stood in front of a small pastel yellow building with a cute white door that had a light blue ‘OPEN’ sign. Yep, this was the place. You peeked in and saw Keki running behind the counter. 

You entered the bakery and was greeted with a pleasant smell of sugar, baked goods, and cream. You were surprised that the place was empty, you expected a line of people leading out the door with smells like this. Guess that’s why she asked for help.

Keki’s popped up from behind the kitchen, balancing trays of baked sweets on her shoulder. You peeked over her to the kitchen. It was empty, just like the front desk.

“Glad you could make it!” She hummed, setting down her tray. A wide variety of baked goods spread across the tray, ranging from cookies, cupcakes, cakes, and pastries.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” You stared at the colorful spread. Each treat had a cute little design _however they all centered around a common theme. Hearts. Each one had a cute heart design decorated with frosting. Some even had little cute messages on it like ‘Be Mine’, ‘Together Forever’, and ‘Marry Me’._

Keki clapped her hands, once again powder puffed out of them. She carefully picked out a slice of cake and plated it then slid it over to you. 

“Try this please.” It seemed to be a chocolate cake with pastel green frosting with a little white heart shot with a black arrow.

In the corner of your eye, you could see Keki lightly fidget. She twiddled with her thumbs while digging her heels into the ground, making a light clopping noise. It got worse once you picked up the fork. Was she that nervous? Nonetheless, you were here to help so you wanted to make yourself as useful as you could be. You stabbed the slice with your fork and cut yourself a tiny piece then quickly ate it. The piece itself burst with flavor, loving the soft, moist texture of the cake.

“It’s good!” You hummed, chewing on the piece but Keki didn’t respond, nor did she fidget. She just watched you, her stare was almost intense as if she was waiting for something to happen. You figured she thought you were trying to be nice so you took another piece. As you chewed, her stares didn’t ease up at all. So you went for another piece, then another and another until half of the slice was gone. 

The more you ate, the harder it became to chew. The once soft, moist texture became rubbery. Your jaw began to bounce on each piece but you continue to eat. You found your limbs becoming heavy, aching even as if you carried an unbelievable heavy workload. Your legs buckle underneath you, causing you to lean against the counter. The hand that you held your fork became shaky, the utensil couldn’t stay in your hand any longer. Your hand couldn’t grip it. You decided to give up on eating the cake, allowing the fork to slip from your palm.

“Silly.” Keki cooed, plucking the fork from the table and cutting a rather large piece onto the fork. With a steady hand, she guided the fork towards your mouth, almost shoving it into you to ensure that _you’ll eat every. Last. Crumb._

_You couldn’t take it anymore. Your legs buckled underneath you and you crumbled, landing on your back. You couldn’t move. You couldn’t scream for help. You were just lying there. Keki’s heels echoed as she carefully stepped over, grabbing your legs and pulled you behind the counter. Humming a happy tune, she maneuvered you around and eventually propped your back against a wall. You couldn’t move your head to see your surroundings, your eyes were the only thing you had control of. Finally, Keki settled herself next to you and leaned against your chest, rubbing her head into your neck._

_“I’m so glad we can finally have this date~” She kissed your cheek and you finally felt whatever she put in your slice finally kicked in as your vision began to darken. All you could do is let out a quiet whimper._

_"Shh. Don’t worry, my love. Everything will be just fine, you’ll just take a little nap...Don’t worry, I won’t let you be late...or forget our special day.”_

  
  
  



End file.
